


Just Like Little Fish

by DoreyG



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Tag: The Man who Killed Batman, Inappropriate Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Reunions, The Joker is the king of inappropriate timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh,” Batman responds, lifting a slow hand to trace his lower lip.</p>
<p>He only grins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Little Fish

The moment he sees Batman again, after that pesky ‘possibly dead’ business, he’s so absolutely thrilled that he just has to waltz over and _plant_ one on him. Right in the middle of the street, where absolutely _anybody_ could see.

“Uh,” Batman responds, lifting a slow hand to trace his lower lip.

He only grins.

And bounces upon his toes, and shudders in his suit, and _laughs_ because _Bays_ is still in the world and so everything is rosy. More than rosy – oaky, willowy and even _violety_. Perfect! Perfect in a thousand million ways that he wouldn’t be able to name even if he had a thousand billion years! “You’re alive! Well! _Kicking_ with those ever so sexy legs!”

“Er,” Batman replies, still staring at him with _ever_ so wide eyes.

“Which is so, _so_ good because I thought you were dead! Departed! An ex-Bat, if you will! Shuffled off this mortal coil for _good_!” He only takes in a deep breath, beams through the violet world with such a sense of _joy_ that Bats must be able to taste it in the air – taste it in his nose, taste it on his _perfect_ tongue and get caught in some kind of perfection feedback loop, “I thought that it was over, Batsy. I thought that _we_ were over. And, and, you know _what_?”

“Um,” Batman rebuts (heh, _butts_ ), fluttering that perfect tongue over those perfect lips like he still can’t quite _believe_ it.

“I’ve _never_ wanted that! Not once! Not even twice, if you’d believe it!” And that makes two of them! Because, seriously, what in hell is he _supposed_ to believe in. Heaven? Money? The supreme and utter sense of the perfection of _Bats_ , standing before him with wet lip and wanting eye? “I’ve always thought that we could, _should_ , do this forever. The two of us. Us two. Whirling and whirling and, _oh_ , such fun!”

No.

“I-“

“And now, _now_ , that we have this wonderful second chance – well, my oh my, we’d be absolute _fools_ to waste it!”

_No_.

“ _I_ -“

“I want an eternity with you, Bats. And eternity means forever, and forever means… Ah, probably a _dictionary_ or something! I ain’t a dictionary, and I ain’t something but I do know one thing. I’m not wasting this second chance – not now, not ever. I’m with you to the end of the line, Batty. I’m giving us a third chance, a fourth chance, and even a _final_ chance. I’m giving us everything at once! And you know what?”

_Yes_.

“… _No_.”

(Because Batman is his forever, and Batman is his always. Batman is the star in his sky, and Batman is the light to his dark. Batman is Batman, and Batman is _Batman_ and he’s never going to let go of that. Not now, not ever, not even for a second or a moment or a _breath_ because this is exactly where they’re meant to be.

He can still taste Batman, slick and cold down the back of his throat.)

He grins, as sharp and hard as a broken bottle lying on the floor – as the red line between them, gagging them both with the taste of Batsy’s kiss, “you can hit me now, if you want.”

And, oddly enough, Batman’s fists taste _just_ like his lips.


End file.
